Everyday Magic
by gomii
Summary: A power cut from the outside... and we're in a world of our own...' -Please read and review, it's better than the summary is I swear


**AN:** One of my friends wrote a poem called 'Powercut from the Outside'. I loved it so much it inspired me to write a fic. Even though she'll never read this: I LOVE YOU LAURA! ^^

_Italics:_ quotes/lines from her poem. Which, she owns by the way. That's why I'm not putting the whole thing in.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts either.

**100 Theme Challenge Number 48: **

**'Everyday Magic'**

_

* * *

_

_Sitting on an old brick wall with you. _

That's it. Just sitting. No talking. This silence is tranquil, never tense. Not between us. No sounds except for those mundane, everyday ones. Children running past us as their parents shepherd them home at the call of the setting sun. The sticky remains of the ice-cream that satisfies their summer appetites each and every day coats their small chins and chubby hands. Cars occasionally drift past, low lights illuminating their way through the evening glow. Rowdy teenagers emerge from the abyss of their dark bedrooms, waking up to the night. Their loud, obnoxious voices make their lazy way toward us. But I hear no shouted exclamations of drunken happiness. Nor frustrated pleas of frantic mothers. Nor loud honks from cars nearly running over the children in the street. We pay no mind to the world around us. These monotonous, not-quite-intriguing occurrences and customs simply passes us by. As they have for many days now.

Nothing can reach us when we are like this. We only exist on our own. As entities in our own little dimension.

We're kicking our feet against the crumbling wall. No particular rhythm in mind. Just a beat, like that of our hearts. The wall is cold and rough against the skin of my palms that grip the coarse surface on either side of me. We sit there, and watch as the world winds down. As the glaring sun dies away, falling beneath the houses in the distance. As the heat of the day evaporates to a cool breeze that soothes our scorched skin. Nothing left to do. Did we run out of places to go and things to do long before? That's probably so, I tell myself. I can remember the day we couldn't think of anything to entertain us anymore.

It was one of the best days of this summer.

But I'm content just like this. Your presence and company is all I ever need. You bring me a calmness and contentedness I don't experience with anyone else. Is it a consequence of emotions I barely understand? Is this what love is like…? An eternal bliss that looks like it will stretch on forever and you couldn't be more happy than to just sit there and wait for it to begin?

I smirk at my own poetic thoughts. Still, I could never tell you such things. Not only would you laugh - though admittedly I would and am too - but you don't need the flattery. You already hold yourself too highly without further need for an ego-boosting.

And I'm just about to speak to tell you off for being so high-and-mighty all the time… my mouth opens… but I almost immediately forget what it is I'm going to say because-

_BANG!_

And then there is only an inky blackness that swallows us. Lights flicker out all throughout the estate. Enveloping us in a silky darkness.

_We are watching a power cut from the outside._

The change from the low evening light to this darkness leaves us shocked and momentarily without sight. And in those few seconds of sheer blindness, this sudden night and the silence it brings almost tangible… All my other senses suddenly heighten… I feel the gentle, barely-there caress of your long fingers as they entangle with mine.

Did you mean to?

With the momentary loss of sight, I can only sense you looking at me. Or at least, in my direction. And my right hand tightens in yours.

A mere reflex?

I look toward you. Almost immediately I know that feral grin must be splitting your face in half. I begin to see your piercing emerald eyes gleam in the moonlight, blinking to life. As the lights of the city died out, the luminous specks of far away stars peek out and start to gleam down at us. The moon now freed from it's prison of the soft, fluffy clouds we watched during the day, to shine it's eerie white glow upon the world beneath it.

Time passes so quickly…

But do they see it? Do they even look up to see the beauty that hangs in the sky above us? I know you see it. I know I do. And in our own world once more, we shine under the beams of moonlight.

_Those (hem hem) "hooligans" in the bushes at the top of the green, begin to scream;_

They shatter the illusion and it runs through me like the crash of someone breaking a mirror. Our own spell we had unconsciously cast upon ourselves is cut right through, with the ease of a knife through butter.

A shiver runs up my spine.

Your hand squeezes mine for a moment. Then you let go. I look towards you as soon as your larger hand is no longer grasping mine securely. I'm sure I must look disappointed. But you're not even looking at me anymore.

_A car drives past, Headlights illuminating our world._

And I see the profile of your face. Your brow creased in what I have grown to know is a sign of you concentrating. Thinking. Why? What are you planning now? I tense a little. You. Thinking. Bad combination. The hand that held mine not moments ago sweeps through your thick, spiky red hair that is glowing under the moon. So unlike itself under the shining sun when it's aflame in the light.

Then those brilliant, acid green pools find my royal blue and you look at me intently, a knowing smirk pulling at the corner of your thin lips. I narrow my own eyes at those mischievous and conniving jade eyes you possess. So much like a cat, aren't you? A frequent thought that often passes through my mind. But it is a fond comment. I like everything about you. Even your impish, playful manner. Still, I can't help but grin a little too.

_Mobile phones light our way, _

Your longer legs carry you ahead of me as you walk through the darkness of our own night. It is our night. No one else is out anymore. Silence swims around us. We're almost bathing in it.

Your right arm is extended out, proudly wielding your mobile in front of you, lighting our path through the dew-soaked grass. Yet again, I struggle to keep up with the pace your elongated limbs carry you at. Alternately walking and jogging. We're steadily moving away from the houses of our estate, further out into the fields beyond the houses. Away from the noise of panicked families and intoxicated teenagers. Closer to the rushing flow of the river. But not once do you take my hand again.

And soon I hear the river. It is the only sound and it's peaceful running water brings an immediate soothing air. It's not quite a river, but it's still a little more than a stream. The banks are deep and very steep. You sit at the edge, I carefully place myself beside you. Not too close but not too far away that I don't feel the heat radiating off of you. Or that I can't smell the shampoo you always use. The only one you trust enough to use on your precious, fire-engine-red hair.

You lie back into the damp, slightly over-grown grass, your hands folded behind your head, legs crossed and stretched down toward the river. You even close your eyes. I can't help but stare. You look so peaceful and it's infectious. You're infectious. That blazing red hair. That angular jaw, those jutting cheekbones, that large mouth and those thin lips. And if you opened your eyes, I know those piercing, cat-like emerald depths would be staring right through me. The short, small eyebrows no longer hold any tension or frustration. The long, soft eyelashes that just lightly graze your cheeks, reaching toward those somewhat strange tear-drop tattoos that, without… well, you wouldn't be you, would you?

When you open your eyes, finally allowing me to fall into those swirling emeralds, you look straight into my eyes. Are you falling too?

Will you remember tonight? I don't think I could forget if I wanted to.

And you reach out a hand to me, my heart all but leaping into my throat. You tell me to lie down beside you and it's all I can do not to stop my heart from bursting out of my chest. Presenting itself to you for the taking.

I lie down and everything is calm once more. I feel myself slip into the wonderful feelings you evoke in me. That blissful bubble we create when we're together. And it's because of this easing away of the slight tension that had started to slip back into the air, that my mouth decides to speak up.

_"Look you can see all the stars." I whisper._ I point toward the heavens and the universe that is smiling down on us. Then I have the impulse to look up at you. And I'm surprised, because you're looking down at me. I feel your arm sneak it's way around my small waist and you're pulling me closer to you until all I can feel, smell, see, hear and _taste_ is you. And only you.

I'm still gazing up at you and you're eyes never left mine either. Then you're grinning.

_"Now don't say I never bring you anywhere!"_ You tease me light-heartedly, but it doesn't ruin the moment. Any moment with you is always perfect. No, this only makes it better.

And, grinning like an idiot myself, I punch you lightly on the arm. Then we're both laughing.

_As I said, magic._

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviews are the coffee that keeps me up at night, writing stuff like this for you guys ^^


End file.
